


Lost and found

by yogini



Series: Living with a dragon [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Dragon, Babysitter Peter Hale, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Dragon Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Good Peter Hale, Kid Fic, Kid Stiles Stilinski, Kleptomania, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Stilinski Family Feels, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogini/pseuds/yogini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t ever do that to me again, Stiles!” the Sheriff barked out as soon as he barged into the Hale kitchen. <br/>“Sorr- mpf!“ Stiles squeaked as he was pulled into a bone-crushing embrace and hugged within an inch of his life.  <br/>“I thought you were kidnapped, or dead, or, or…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and found

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters in the series, I'm just borrowing them from their respective owners to play with a little and I promise to give them back when I'm done. No copyright infringement is intended and I don't make any money from writing fanfiction.

“Stiles?” Peter was very surprised to see the small figure standing outside when he opened the door. “What are you doing here?” Stiles didn’t answer, just scuffed a small foot around in the dirt before extending his right hand and giving Peter a set of car keys. His own car keys to be precise.

“Sorry” the small boy said, barely audibly, and then turned to leave.

“No, wait!” Peter carelessly tossed the keys onto the small table beside the coatrack and crouched down, motioning for the boy to come closer. “Stiles, wait. Your father’s really worried about you, come on in and I’ll call him so he can come pick you up.” Stiles shook his head but Peter could see that he was shivering.

“Why?”

“Don’t want him to know” Stiles mumbled. “I‘m sorry.”

“Stiles?” He paused, waiting for the boy to look at him. “He already knows. He called a while ago to see if I’d seen you today, and I had to file a report yesterday about my car keys since I couldn’t find them.” Stiles hung his head and Peter pulled him into a hug. “He’s not angry, Stiles, he’s just worried.” Still the boy squirmed a little and Peter added a little bit more sternly: “And I can’t let you walk all the way back home like this, it’s almost dark outside and it’s cold. Come on, buddy, let’s get you warmed up.” He helped Stiles unzip his jacket and pulled out a blanket while Stiles kicked his off his shoes. Then he bundled the kid into the blanket and ushered him into the kitchen.

“Derek?” he yelled towards the roof while picking up his phone. “Can you make Stiles some hot chocolate, please?”

“Derek’s home?” Stiles asked, visibly perking up where he sat. Peter nodded as footsteps were heard from the stairs and Stiles’ smile went from small and hesitant to wide and radiant.

“Hi, Derek” he said shyly when the teenager entered the kitchen.

“Hi Stiles” Derek mumbled in reply, almost dropping the small saucepan that he’d pulled out when the small child suddenly appeared beside him.

“Can I put in the marshmallows? Please, please, please!” Stiles begged eagerly and Derek looked bewildered as he turned to his uncle.

“Let him sit on the counter and don’t let him get to close to the stove” Peter said while he waited for the Sheriff to answer his phone. “Then he can put in the marshmallows, _after_ you’ve poured the chocolate into a cup.” Stiles made a face at Peter.

“I’m not a baby” he said sulkily and Peter couldn’t help ruffling his hair.

“No, but we don’t want a repetition of last week’s incident, now do we?” Stiles immediately looked contrite.

“No, I’ll keep away from the stove” he promised. “And the pan. And the spoon. And the marshmallow tin.” The look on Derek’s face was near priceless as he carefully, as if handling a nuclear bomb, lifted Stiles up to sit on the counter, well away from the stove, and Peter had to stop himself from chuckling as someone finally picked up the call.

“Sheriff’s office, how may I be of assistance?”

“Hello, this is Peter Hale and I was hoping to speak to the Sheriff himself. His son just came to my house.”

“Oh, thank god” the unknown female voice mumbled. ”Sheriff!” she then yelled. “Stiles is with the Hales!”

 

“Don’t ever do that to me again, Stiles!” the Sheriff barked out as soon as he barged into the Hale kitchen.

“Sorr- mpf!“ Stiles squeaked as he was pulled into a bone-crushing embrace and hugged within an inch of his life.

“I thought you were kidnapped, or dead, or, or…” The Sheriff rocked his son back and forth as he tried to calm himself down. “I couldn’t find you _anywhere_.”

“Dad, I’m sorry. It’s just that I took Peter’s car keys and I wanted to give them back before anyone found out.” Stiles didn’t meet his father’s eyes as the Sheriff pulled back.

“I told you to tell me if that happened, okay? If you take something, you tell me so that we can give it back.” Stiles mumbled something. ”What was that?”

“Don’t wanna give it back” Stiles repeated a little louder. “Wanna keep it. Wanna keep everything.”

“We’ve talked about this” the Sheriff sighed. “You can’t just take people’s things because you like them.”

“I know” Stiles whispered. “I know, dad.”

 

Later that evening the Sheriff had a long conversation with the Hale Emissary about his son’s behaviour. After he’d put the phone down he took a deep breath and went to work. He had a lot to do before he could go to sleep.


End file.
